Shadows of Old
by ThisGuyPersonOverHere
Summary: A ravenous shade, a by product of the meddling of the Golden Goddesses, threatens a still-recovering Hyrule following the Twilight Invasion. A now older and more experienced Link must once again fight to protect a land he holds dear. But... the shadows that lurk in the hearts of men may prove too much for the Chosen Hero to handle.


_**Prologue**_

* * *

The shadow was famished.

Thousands of years wandering aimlessly around the void would tend to do that to any being, especially one as ravenous as the shadow. A being composed of hatred and envy, brought into the world through sheer coincidence, when one who was pure of heart peeked under the shroud of darkness in innocent curiosity. The shadow jumped at the opportunity with a vigor that would make any bottom feeder proud. It took a piece of pristine soul and devoured it in savage gluttony. Using the unblemished source as fuel for its machinations of freedom. The shadow waited and waited all those long, long years for an opportunity such as this, and was not going to let its one chance at freedom pass it by.

So the parasitic growth attached itself to that very same soul, feeding little by little so as not to be noticed. Whenever the spirit passed into the realms of Twilight, it feasted. The shadow felt euphoria, the likes of which an accursed being such as itself hadn't been allowed to feel since the last age it took on corporeal form. The parasite gorged on the lifeforce of the green-clad spirit, pouring all its conscious thought into continuing the harmful symbiosis, for it knew it would not find another source of energy half so strong.

But, as most good things, its feeding frenzy came to an abrupt end when the heroic spirit dared to pull the sword from the stone. Agony coursed through every particle of the shadows wispy form when the glistening metal left the pedestal. The light pulsated into every corner of the clearing in the temple, cleansing the Hero of the beast the shadow warped him into. The Blade of Evil's Bane made it very clear to the parasite it was no longer welcome either. Thus, under the threat of complete annihilation, the shadow reluctantly relinquished its hold on its victim, and readied itself to wander the world aimlessly once more. Anger sustained the being, and though it wasn't able to gather enough energy to retake its corporeal form, it was enough to sustain it until it found another source.

How long the shadow floated lifelessly through the golden land, it did not know. But it was a patient evil, content for now to merely exist in the land that would feel the brunt of its power when the shadow regained its true form. Eventually, it felt another, far more oppressive presence calling to it. Though the dark wisp was not yet cognizant enough to decipher what the presence meant, there was a rage bound tightly to the oppression that made the wisp giddy with anticipation.

It was familiar, yet more ancient than the shadow itself. The new power welcomed the tiny wisp with open arms and nurtured it with its own fury and blood. The Dark King spoke softly of the weapon the shadow would become, recounting its destiny as the Champion of Shadow and cherished it, even in its weakness, for he knew it would be his servant evermore. It stayed with the Darkness for some time, growing ever more potent basking in its presence.

Until the heroic spirit returned, to face the true King of Light and Shadow. The shadow's Father was confident in his power, the ancient relic shone brightly on the back of his hand as he dangled the Hero's prize in front of him, tied to his shadowy strings. The shadow was shackled by its Father, unable to move to help the being who cared for it when no one else would. It watched as the Hero cut the strings from Father's puppet. It watched as the Divine Beast and the Twilight Princess overthrew Father's rage incarnate. It watched as the Twilight Princess foolishly threw her own existence away to save the worthless light-dwellers, who would surely fall to the Dark King's hand soon anyways. It travelled with Father as the explosion rocked the Twilight Princess' stone tomb. It flinched as it peered into the blazing blue flames that lay under the floppy green hat. It watched again as the Wielder of Wisdom and Courage brought Father and his steed down. It gleefully cheered on its Father as he called upon his own relic of Power to smack the Hero around like the pitiful ragdoll he was. It festered in anger everytime Courage got back on its feet, ever weaker yet still defiant to the shadow's Father to the bitter end. It salivated as it watched the lifeblood drain from the Hero's torso after the Dark King's latest blows. It watched in disbelief as the Spirit of Old arced gracefully through the air, blade poised high above his head as he hurtled into its Father's chest.

It wept as the last vestiges of the Wielder of Power dissolved into the nothingness it came from. The wisp stayed long after the warmth of its Father's shadow left the golden land. It took savage pleasure in watching the Hero carted away and the bitter weeping following in the Princess' wake.

And then it heard it. A faint whisper… Calling from the imp's headdress. Its power still ever present… potent beyond belief. The shadow growled hungrily in anticipation. The magic of the Twilight Realm was deeply rooted in the Dark King's own.

A final gift from _his_ Father…

He felt a surge of power spreading rapidly and causing his frail frame to writhe under the sheer magnitude of power coursing through his shadowy appendages. He felt his own wispy form expand outwards shaping and twisting its form to meet a mold preordained by time itself. His eyes shot open, seeing the world that was to be his through blood red eyes.

For the first time in his existence, Dark Link smiled. Booming laughter shattering the illusion of peace the Field's of Hyrule had known for a few brief moments.

Hyrule would quake in fear at _his _reckoning.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

A little intro to a story idea I have. I'm mostly looking for feedback and gauging if there's any interest in my writing. The story itself takes place in the Twilight Era and will showcase different POVs but will mostly focus on Link himself and a new antagonist rises to power in the years that follow after the Twilight Invasion. May have a Zelda or Midna relationship take place but I'm not 100% on if I want to do yet, but if I do I don't think it will be the main focus.


End file.
